Growing Up Addi
by Opened Secrets
Summary: Sequel to 'Mother in the Knight'Watch as Kel and her new family accept,work thru, and over come lifes many struggles with help from Alanna's temper and Neal's humor. What will happen when old friends, enimies, problems and secrets are revealed?


DISCLAIMER - u all know i don't own anything that was in books, right?

Okay, so it took forever, but i did finally get this story up! Yea! Anyway, this is the SEQUEL to Mother in the Knight - it helpful if u read that one first- and its all about Addi' sproblems and her over coming it... Don't worry its not to tense, well, this chapter is, but i have to get you hooke don't i? So, yeah, Neal's humor is still there and there are still alot of funny mometns, and drama to come, with love triangles, and people coming back... On top of old secrets coming out of the closest.

Dont worry to much, just tell me if u like it. I hope so, and remmber i ted to like to use ideas that are in reviews.  
PLEASE ENJOY!

PROLOGUE

"Kel thought back to six years ago, while sitting there remembering the date, it was her and Dom's anniversary. She had married, in her eyes, one of the greatest men out there that year, even after so much had happened.

She almost whistled to herself in awe of how badly wrong that year had gone. She had gotten pregnant with her boyfriend, Cleon, several months before the wedding, completely shocked that she was going to have triplets! Oh, and then her whole love triangle… Of course she thought she had loved Cleon, but then when Dom introduced his love for her, the whole world flipped upside down, not only had Cleon ducked out, but Dom joined the picture. However, as she went into labor, another secret had been revealed, Neal, her best friend, had admitted his feelings.

As if this wasn't enough to handle, Cleon came back into her life. Not exactly sure how she felt about this, Kel told him the truth, he deserved someone who knew for sure they loved him, and he angrily left, refusing to ever become a part of his children's lives. Then, only a day or two later, the worst thing possible happened, her smallest baby, Addi was diagnosed with a cursed life, after having a seizure at seven days old, she was doomed to live a hazardous and hard life.

Dom, more determined now than ever that he loved Kel and her babies, married her, Neal's proclamation lost in the background, never brought up again. Now, six years later she had a great friend, husband, children, and life…

The hardest thing now was to watch her smallest, most willed daughter, Addi, growing up."

GROWING UP ADDI

"Mommy?" Said a small, little girl walking towards Kel. "When is Cody coming over?" Kel looked down from the Orders she was reading to smile at her smallest little girl, Addi.

"He will be here in about ten minutes, sweetie. Why don't you play with your brother and sister till he gets here, okay?" She suggested and laughed when Addi furled her brow and stuck out her bottom lip in a pout.

"No." She said bluntly.

"And why not?" The knight asked.

"They are being m-mean to me!" She stuttered a little. Kel stomach dropped slightly when she heard the stumble; she had been SO close to finally getting over that, but as always, it found a way into her 

speech. A small sigh slipped from her lips, but, she thought to herself, it's better than her not talking at all anymore.

"Did you tell them to stop?" The little girl nodded, and then smiled a little bit.

"Can I barrow your Glave?" She asked hopefully, Kel laughed, but shook her head no. Every once in a while, Addi was allowed to walk in the room holding it, not swinging it, not pointing it, not even allowed to take both hands off of it, but just enough so that her brother and sister would be somewhat frightened, and even more jealous that _they_ couldn't touch it.

"Sorry Sweetie, but no. Instead, why don't you run next door to Lady Alanna's room and get some more balm? You're low and Mommy and Daddy are leaving tonight with Aunt Alanna, so I want to be sure Yuki has enough." Kel told her daughter, who nodded excitedly. She loved being helpful. "Well, go on." Kel told her after she hadn't moved for a second.

Without being told a third time, she bounded off towards the large oak door that let them into their rooms. As she was leaving, Kel's husband Dom walked in the door.

"You ready to leave?" He asked, kissing her on the cheek. Kel sighed, but nodded. Her eyes told a different story as they were glued to the door her baby had walked out of. The door shut hard, and Kel felt a slight twinge in the pit of her stomach. She hated leaving her little Addi - for a night or for a week, even for an hour- it was all the same. Constant worry.

Six years ago, Kel had had triplets. Two identical girls, Ali and Addi, and a boy, Anthony. Before even a week of her new life had passed, Addi had gotten very sick, and diagnosed by Alanna, Neal, and other exceptional healers that she would have an issue learning, talking (hence the stuttering problem) and then of course, the worst part, her seizures. She had major seizures, some even life threatening, there having been three bad ones in her six years of life.

Addi has her first life threatening one when she was seven months old, she had been with Dom and he had fallen asleep holding her. The seizure left her unable to speak until she was three, and it took almost a week before she had even woken up, Neal had been close buy and able to save her. Another when she four, this one was not quite so serious, however it left her pretty banged up and her vision and balance was off for about a month, but luckily it didn't do any permanent damage.

And then the latest one happened four months after that one. Playing outside with her siblings she had fallen down, and then didn't get back up. No healers had been nearby, that one really had almost killed her. It took her full year for her speech to come back, and then left her with a bad stuttering problem when she was talking again. That was the hardest part for Kel, the stuttering. It was the reminder and proof that her daughter would never live safely or normally, something every mother wants for her their daughter.

"I hate to leave her." Kel said quietly, knowing full well she didn't have choice. Dom grabbed her shoulders to comfort her, but didn't say anything. He loved her just as much as Kel did, and didn't want to risk being away from her for even a single second, but what could they do? Kings order's had been 

given out and out he really couldn't afford to go without Kel or himself. They would be risking a lot even waiting this long for them to leave.

"What if she has one?" Kel asked her husband, in a whisper. He shut his eyes, not wanting to remember that that possibility was out there…

"She has Yuki here, she knows what to do." He said, her normal, small seizures weren't that uncommon, once every few weeks a small one would come, but those were manageable. Put a little magic balm on her head, and she would be fine, exhausted for a few days maybe, but that was all.

"I mean a big one, Dom? Alanna and Neal will be coming too; no one else will be here, except the common healer, and what if it is a bad one? There isn't any way that they could handle that, plus they are so far away… want to know I'll see her again for sure when I leave."

"She will be fine." Dom asserted, making sure that she knew he beloved it. She nodded a little.

"I know, but I still worry."

"So do I."

They both sat there in a silence before Dom finally said something, "So, where does he have you stationed… and am I nearby?" Kel looked back down at the orders she had been reading before she had been distracted, running quickly thru it until she saw her name,

"_Orders: All Soldiers are to remain three miles behind each of the Knight Groups .Report to Raoul for further instruction. The listed Knights head from the Castle to be stationed outside of Queenknit. Among the knights are Knight Nealian, Lady Allanna, Knight Brion, Knight Rauld, Lady Keldrian, Knight Chesly, Knight Dramick, and Knight Fredmon. Afterteh night passes, a six hour journey horseback heading north- northwest to the city of Gothenbar, there a second group of Knights will be met. Here the orders go as follows: Knight Nealian, Knight Dramick, Knight Roald, and Knight Kidmer will split and head due south until reaching the Fort Cronit Hill, the orders will be given among arrival. Knight Brio, Knight Chelsly, Knight Cleon, and Lady Knight Keldrian will take the long trail east and head twelve miles until coming to Fort Dermain. Orders will be given among Arrival. Remaining knights will stay in the City of Gothenbar until orders are given otherwise. Sighed King Jonathan" _Kel read out loud, rushing threw it without paying much attention. They usually changed mid way thru the journey anyway.

Kel sighed then placed the orders on the table. "Looks like it will be at least a week until I see you again." She sighed. "Twelve miles, before our second orders, this should be a while."

"Um, Kel?" Dom asked his eyes wide.

"Yes?" She raised her eyebrows in impatience.

"Well, aren't you slightly, I don't know, worried –er- more, angry with those orders?" He asked. Kel's face scrunched.

"What's wrong with the order, Do-"

"Oh God, Kel! I don't believe this!" Kel was cut off by a loud voice, Neal, running in."How could Alanna let this happen?!"

"Let what happen?" She asked, still trying to understand what was going on.

"Wait, you don't know?"

"Obviously." She snapped, wondering how in the word Neal had just popped in like that, the door hadn't even opened, had it?

"Kel," Neal said, not sure whether to be excited that he knew something she didn't or in absolute agony for his younger friend. "They put you in a group with Cleon. As in the Father –"

"They did what?!" Kel jumped up in shock and anger. "They couldn't have! They wouldn't have! Neal, that's not funny." She scolded, her mind immediately jumping to the conclusion that, of course, this would be some kind of evil joke he was playing on her… It wasn't April first was it?

"Kel," Dom pointed out, "As much as I hate to say it, meathead over here is being completely honest, look." Sure enough there in plain black ink was the most horrible thing that had happened all day, week, month, and even possibly this year. She had been put with Cleon, the Father of her children, the man that had walked out on her kids even before they were seven days old. The man they didn't know existed, the man – or better yet, the word she thought to be more appropriate- the lowly, useless piece of scum she hadn't spoken to day sense that day was all of a sudden going to be riding horseback with her for twelve miles! He probably had no idea that his littlest, baby girl was cursed for the rest of her life… He probably didn't even care.

"Oh my goddess, this can't be happening. Neal, what if he wants… back, you know in their lives? They think Dom is their real father!" Kel gasped; horrified at the possible outcome this would lead to. Neal lowered his eyebrows,

"I will kill him personally." He said severely.

"Uncy Neal!" They all heard Addi cry excitedly, running back in holding a tin full of purple, gooey balm.

"What's that I hear?" Neal asked, pretending to search the room, Addi's favorite act, immediately his mood had changed to his typical, playful self. The only hint that something had been wrong was his overly excited smile and the tension that still ran thick in the room. "Did someone hear anything?"

"Uncy Neal, over here." Addi said, jumping up and down.

"What, who's there?"

"I-It's me, Addi! Uncy Neal, down here?" Addi laughed, now running over to his legs and hugging him tightly around the thigh.

"Oh, it's my favorite Pipsqueak!" Neal laughed picking her up. Kel was in awe at how well he could change his mood when he needed to. Of course Kel was just as good, just it was less excited, and more rock-ish.

"When is C-Cody coming over?" She asked, as soon she had finished hugging his neck. Neal smiled, Cody was her best friend and her cousin. Well, Neal's son oldest son.

"Aunty Yuki is bringing him and Bell over in a second." He explained, Addi crinkled her nose down in disgust, Bell was one, their youngest, and Addi was not particularly fond of her, mostly because she seemed to get more attention than she did. Not many people often got more attention than her.

"Well, can I go get them to hurry?" She asked, impatiently. She absolutely adored Cody, even to the point she would put up with his little sister to play with him. And that was saying something…

Dom nodded his approval, so Neal set her back down; she handed off her balm and rushed out the door, eager to play. Ali and Anthony were right outside the door too, so there was no doubt that Yuki and the kids would get a welcoming party.

"She is soo cute." Neal said, as she had bounded out the door, her dark pigtails bouncing as she ran.

"Yeah, she is." Dom agreed, still watching the empty door. Kel sighed.

"So, are you ready Neal? I'm pretty sure Alanna's down there already; I may have to get her to ring Jon's neck for me. There has to be a mix up, it's been six years sense I have spoken to him."

"I know, but just keep it professional, not someone you once had an affair with…"

"It was NOT an affair."

"Okay, fine, someone whom impregnated you…"

"Shut up, Nealian." Kel growled and he laughed, his humor always irked the girl, but her mood improved as the conversation continued.

They sat and talked (Well, Kel mostly complained) for a minute longer, waiting for Yuki to arrive.

"Neal, do you even know what you're talking about?" the conversation had a taken a different turn, they were discussing what Master Salamín and his wife Daine where doing with their life now, laughing at Neal's old crush on pretty Daine.

"Of course I do, she has to be, what, nine now? And from what I hear, she's still a hand full. Extremely independent, stubborn, very pretty, and even more gifted than most black robe mages in the world. Even now she can almost out-do her father. I think they named her Sarralyn." He continued. Kel rolled her eyes, not believing a word he was saying.

"Yeah, meathead, and their son is already a better knight than you..." Dom remarked laughing.

"That's not too difficult a job, Dom," Kel joked, picking on her best friend, " most little seven year olds could probably out do him. They just have to know how to swing a sword and run…" Kel was interrupted by a loud noise outside.

"What the heck was that?" Neal asked alarmed just as Anthony bounded in at full speed,

"Mom! Dad! It's Addi! Where's Uncy Neal, or Alanna?" He basically yelled. "She's bad, Mom."

With that, all three of them bounded out the door, pushing poor Anthony out the way.

"Goddess! Addi!" Kel cried, being the first to get there. Addi was writhing on the floor, a bad seizure had taken control of her body, and she was arched in pain, barely conscious. Immediately Kel went to grab her arms, making it easier for Neal to stop it.

Neal bent over her, hurriedly, trying to stop it. His healing magic swirled into her head, but she kept writhing, shaking, convulsing.

"Neal!" Kel shrieked after a second, they had never had a problem stopping one before. Neal shook his head, as if to shake it off, and continued, desperate. It didn't work again. Utter terror gripped young Kel, what was happening?!

"Make it stop!" She ordered him, he nodded, not really listening, he was too absorbed in his magic, more determined to stop it now. Then, right as her body began to go form convulsions to less hazardous shaking, a strong purple magic joined his. Alanna was there now.

It took them about three more minutes together, before the girl was finally still.

"Oh, Goddess! Alanna, what happened?" Kel practically screamed, still hysterical from the chaos.

Neal scooped the little child up in his arms, "She had a vessel in her brain rupture, that's why it didn't stop, Kel. Alanna fixed that while I was trying to keep it from worsening." He said seriously.

"When will she wake up?" Dom asked, now picking up a petrified little Ali, who had witnessed the whole thing. The cool part of his brain couldn't help but cringe to think what it would be like to watch your face, your body, hear your scream in that kind of agony, even if it wasn't really you but your sister.

Alanna shook her head, "Lets concentrate on the 'if' part, not the 'when' part now, okay?" She said solemnly, watching Neal walk with her inside. "And Kel, I'm sorry, this horrible timing, but Jon wants you to leave now, there was an emergency in Gothenbar, the only two who he can send now is you… and Cleon. I'm so, so, so sorry Kel, but there's no way to avoid this."

Get me a good amount of reviews please!!

i dont typically update with out them... Plus the more i get the quicker i update, ask any one...  
ANd i LOVE LOVE LOVE ideas, i get writers block sometimes and with a fresh idea always there i never have to worry about that!

(Im aiming for five reveiws fo rht e first chapter, small but enought to know i should keep going.) So once i get those i will continue... Oh, and i hope you like Cliff hangers... XD


End file.
